


There's Beauty In Desolation

by LadyFrandrews



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let me go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Beauty In Desolation

His knuckles, white from his tight, desperate grip, eyes directed to the front, willing himself not to look behind him. He knows that if he does, he would not leave. His heart is hammering in his chest; so hard it feels as if it’s in his throat—choking him, making it hard to breathe.  
  
Miles later he finally gives in, lets himself look in that mirror, the one that shows him what he’s leaving behind. He let me go, he has to remind himself— _he let me go_. The long stretch of road, worn and weary, taunting him—desolation never looked so beautiful.


End file.
